Detrás de las cámaras
by kyosha012
Summary: —¡Óyeme tú, mira lo que has hecho! —¿Ah? Oh, disculpa. No te he visto. —¿No te da el impulso de limpiarlo? —¿Qué? [...] —Vaya, vaya. Nunca esperé encontrarme con la famosa "Kagura", en persona. —Y yo nunca esperé encontrarme con el queridísimo "Levi". —Ah, me reconociste. [Crossover. Primer artículo: Shingeki no kyojin vs Gintama]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a continuación pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y a Hideaki Sorachi. No lucro con ninguno de ellos ni con este fic.

**Título: **Detrás de las cámaras.

**Beta: Hessefan y Cristian. **

**[EDITADO]  
**

Debo darle algo de crédito al señorito mencionado allí arriba, ya que se tomó el trabajo de ojear mi escrito (antes de que Hessefan me lo corrigiera) y me ha dado muchas buenas sugerencias. Gracias.

**Advertencias:** Lamentablemente la querida **Hessefan** me tuvo que betear esto porque prácticamente yo la obligué (oh sí. La dejé encerrada trabajando sin paga y sin comer durante dos días xD. No, no. Es todo mentira, no vengan a apedrearme la casa en su defensa xD). En realidad le pedí de rodillas que le echara una mirada para corregir mis faltas. **MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Página consultada: **Wikipedia. Y sí, la introducción a cada animé fue sacada de allí :P

Pero la verdad que no me convence mucho este fic. Me he planteado la posibilidad de no publicarlo pero mis hermanas y novios, digo, novi**o** me han sugerido/obligado a que sí lo haga. Así que aquí está.

Más aclaraciones al final.

* * *

**Detrás de las cámaras**

* * *

**Primer artículo: Shingeki no Kyojin vs Gintama**

* * *

¿Qué tanto se sabe de la vida cotidiana de las estrellas de series o películas? ¿Van al cine los fines de semanas? ¿Compran en el supermercado como personas normales? ¿Y sus prendas? ¿Dónde las adquieren? ¿En tiendas convencionales o en locales exclusivos?

A menudo vemos noticias o artículos sobre ellos cuando cometen algún acto extravagante o fuera de lugar, un escándalo o simplemente alguna situación inmoral. Cuando mucho, podemos apreciarlos en fotografías, al momento de presentarse en algún _avant premier_, entrega de premios, inauguraciones o fiestas en una noche alocada entre amigos. Pero ¿qué se sabe realmente de ellos? ¿Los conocemos en verdad por el hecho de leer su biografía en alguna revista? ¿Qué hacen realmente cuando no están trabajando?

Mi nombre es Ronald Andrew Stiller y esta es la primera entrega de una columna de revelaciones desopilantes acerca de sus artistas preferidos. Los invito a conocer a fondo las peculiaridades y excentricidades de los actores más reconocidos del mundo del espectáculo.

En este primer artículo, como inauguración, les traigo un encuentro exótico, inverosímil y hasta inimaginable entre dos grandes actores de las famosas series de televisión japonesa Shingeki no kyojin y Gintama.

Como sabemos, la serie basada en el manga del autor Hajime Isayama, traducida como "Ataque a los titanes", ha hecho una aparición aplastante y extraordinaria desde su primera emisión en Japón el 6 de abril de 2013 por la cadena televisiva Mainichi Broadcasting System (MBS). Fue dirigida por Tetsuro Araki y tuvo el final, de la primera temporada, el 27 de septiembre del mismo año. Desde ese entonces el éxito fue inmediato. Los carteles, imágenes, cosplays y objetos con las figuras de los personajes aparecieron de una forma abrumadora y a pasos agigantados.

Por otro lado, como su contraparte, tenemos a una de las series que prácticamente se ha convertido en un clásico de las comedias japonesas: "Gintama". El manga creado por Hideaki Sorachi, fue lanzado a la televisión el 4 de Abril de 2006, dirigido por Shinji Takamatsu desde el episodio uno hasta el ciento cinco y por Yoichi Fujita en el resto de los episodios. Alcanzando el vigésimo segundo puesto en un _ranking_ publicado por TV Asahi sobre los cien mejores animé del 2006; esta obra fue escalando de forma notable y distinguida en los hogares nativos y también en el exterior. Con la segunda película titulada como "Gintama Movie 2:The Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya", este magnífico trabajo ha encontrado su punto culminante y el cierre de una seguidilla de aventuras alocadas en su adaptación en la pantalla chica.

Con las debidas presentaciones realizadas de sus más exitosos trabajos, les contaré la situación tal cual como me la he encontrado yo.

Fue en un sábado 14 de Diciembre de 2013, aproximadamente a las 11:24 de la mañana. La famosa actriz Yui Nozomi, quien interpreta a la célebre Kagura, se paseaba indecisa por los pasillos del sector de lácteos. Vestía una camisa color frambuesa debajo de un chaleco de lana gris claro y encima una gabardina blanca sin abotonar. Además llevaba unos jeans negros con botas oscuras. Siempre a la moda, como nos ha demostrado en varias entregas y entrevistas.

Al cabo de diez minutos y rodear las góndolas, recogió finalmente una cajita de leche y, según mis predicciones, también habría optado por algún otro artículo del mismo rubro, pero esto último no se llegó a completar porque al darse la vuelta, un joven distraído con su celular la chocó accidentalmente con el hombro, causando que la artista dejara caer su producto.

—¡Óyeme tú, mira lo que has hecho! —exclamó enojada la señorita.

—¿Ah? Oh, disculpa. No te he visto —comentó el joven con tranquilidad, mirando apenas el charco blanquecino que se había formado en el suelo, a raíz de la caída.

Este joven tenía el cabello corto y oscuro. Vestía una playera con letras blancas, una campera de cuero y unos pantalones de mezclilla, todo enteramente negro.

—Claro que no me has visto si venías con los ojos pegados a ese aparato.

—Bueno, bueno. Cálmate. Yo pagaré por esto, no hagas tanto escándalo.

—¿No te da el impulso de limpiarlo?

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada. Más te vale que me lo pagues —dijo ella de brazos cruzados y con aire ofendido.

—Sí, sí está b… —De pronto el caballero fijó su vista en el rostro de la persona con la cual se había topado. Y entonces sus facciones se contrajeron de forma axiomática en unos cuantos segundos—. Ah vaya. Pero si me he encontrado con una actriz. Entonces no hace falta que te pague esto.

—Ah, no, no —negó ella efusivamente con el dedo índice—. Usted fue el que tropezó conmigo y provocó este desastre. ¡Así que usted me lo paga!

—Bueno, tranquila, así será —accedió guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo—. Mira, ¿qué tal si te invito a almorzar y con eso olvidamos este pequeño malentendido? —Tenía una voz serena y grave que siempre acompañaba con una inexpresividad mortuoria.

—Mmm…está bien. Me parece una buena forma de disculparse.

Al cabo de unas cuantas compras más, alrededor de las 12:30 ambos entraron a un restaurante que se encuentra posicionado a dos calles del supermercado. Se sentaron afuera en una mesa de a dos, contrario a lo que normalmente haría cualquier otro famoso, y ordenaron _Pollo Teriyaki _para la dama y _Sashimi _para el joven.

—Vaya, vaya. Nunca esperé encontrarme con la famosa "Kagura", en persona —comentó el convidante.

—Y yo nunca esperé encontrarme con el queridísimo "Levi" a plena luz del día y en un lugar como éste.

—Ah, me reconociste.

Aunque su comentario parecía uno de sorpresa, su rostro se esforzaba por no cambiar de aspecto desganado. En cambio, del otro lado de la mesa, la chica se mostraba totalmente diferente, , muy relajada y sin miedo demostrar ningún sentimiento que le aflore.

—Por supuesto, ni siquiera te has cambiado el peinado, es muy fácil reconocerte. Si no te gusta, te sugiero que cambies de apariencia, al menos hasta que empieces a rodar otra vez.

—No, está bien así. De todas formas, no pretendo quedarme más tiempo en Japón, me iré a New York después de las fiestas —habló el actor con expresión de cansancio, mirando hacia otra dirección.

—Sabes que no solo eres conocido aquí sino también afuera, ¿no?

—¿De veras?

—Sí, claro. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Estados Unidos es el segundo país en el que tu serie ha ganado mayor popularidad.

—Me lleva… Y yo que pensé que allí sí podría caminar tranquilo. ¿Sabes a cuántas lunáticas he tenido que esquivar hoy? ¡Quince! ¡Quince en tan solo dos calles! Me molestan con trapeadores, paños, productos de limpieza, ¡y hasta se burlan de mi estatura! Es inaudito —concluyó exasperado, en tanto su acompañante estallaba en risas, ganándose con eso la mirada despectiva de parte del artista.

—Es verdad, qué pequeño eres. Creí que serías más alto.

—¿Tú también vas a reírte de mí? ¿Y qué me dices de ti? —la examinó con cuidado, mirándola de arriba abajo desde su asiento—. Por cierto, tú no eres tan pequeña como en la serie. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

—Crecí. ¿Qué esperabas? Después siete años ¿no crees que sea natural?

—Sí, pero… si tan solo el año pasado, en los últimos capítulos te veías exactamente igual a la primera temporada. ¿Cómo hicieron para dejarte del mismo tamaño?

—Pues es simple: con efectos especiales. Ja, no tienen dinero para pintarle el cabello a una chica todos los meses, pero sí tienen presupuesto para tales efectos con mediocres objetivos. ¿No te parece eso estúpido? Me contrataron a mí, solo a mí por tener el cabello rojizo natural para no tener que agregarlo al presupuesto general. Qué patanes.

Su oyente, que la escuchó atentamente, levantó apenas una ceja por el descubrimiento.

—Pero… tienes cuerpo de mujer. Se supone que eras una niña en la serie.

—Agh, no me hables de eso. Hicieron de todo para continuar manteniendo esa apariencia de adolescente infantil. Cuando empezó a crecerme el busto, me obligaron a vendármelas para esconderlas. Por suerte no son nada del otro mundo y se pudo hacer.

—Y supongo que el resto lo cubrieron con maquillaje, ¿no?

—Exactamente. Mi cara infantil de ángel endiablada solo es posible con esas milagrosas pinturas. ¿Quién lo diría? No creí en sus maravillosos efectos hasta que los tuve que vivir.

—Y… ¿cuántos años tienes ahora, si se puede saber?

—Oh, buena pregunta. ¿Cuánto crees que tengo?

—Pues… unos 17.

—¡Ja! Ojalá tuviera esa edad. En realidad tengo veintitrés —dijo bajando el tono de voz en las últimas dos palabras mirando hacia un costado y tomando de un sorbete su juego de naranja con poco hielo.

—¿En verdad tienes veintitrés? Vaya, esas pinturas sí que hacen maravilla entonces. Me pregunto cómo te verías sin ellas.

—¡Óyeme, soldado! Ahora, en este preciso momento no llevo nada de maquillaje en la cara. Es todo natural, así me veo siempre.

—Te pareces más a tu personaje en la segunda película.

—Sí, sí. Así soy en verdad. Quisieron hacer la película para finalizar las emisiones en la televisión. Prácticamente le rogaron al autor que pensara en una manera porque todas las ideas que proponían los guionistas eran rechazadas por la productora. Escucha esto. Dicen que Hajime vio una foto mía y puff, se le encendió la lamparita del cerebro. Fui su inspiración. ¿Puedes creer algo tan estúpido?

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso no te llevas bien con el autor? —La pelirroja soltó una larga carcajada luego de varios golpecitos en la mesa de madera oscura y cubierta con un mantel blanco.

—¿Bromeas? Apenas conozco su nombre. Tuve que buscarlo en internet para conocer su cara. El muy desgraciado es tan haragán que ni en el estreno de su maldita película se presentó. Ni siquiera en la fiesta que hicimos para celebrar el final de la serie.

—Pero qué raro —comentaba su interlocutor con un rostro sombrío y sin expresión—. Pues en mi caso, nuestro autor viene todos los días durante la grabación. Es tan meticuloso que incluso él mismo se tomó el trabajo de elegir a cada uno de los actores. Es insoportable.

—Qué envidia, el nuestro ni si quiera se asoma al estudio. Apenas si contesta cuando lo llaman por teléfono para consultarle alguna duda con los episodios. Ahora que recuerdo —dijo mirando hacia el techo de lona de color blanco—, para nuestro casting el guionista de la primera temporada fue el que se encargó de elegirnos. Yo estaba muy emocionada, creí que no quedaría, pero ni en sueños. Después de todo nunca había actuado en mi vida, salvo como un maldita extra así que eso no cuenta. Y cuando me dijeron que había quedado, salté de alegría y corrí a casa todo el camino, ansiosa por contar la noticia. Maldita sea la vez que me presenté, volvería el tiempo atrás para impedirlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gustó?

—Por supuesto que no. Es la peor producción con la que jamás he trabajado: la peor paga, presupuestos bajísimos, guiones de cuarta. ¿Quién disfrutaría trabajando así?

—¿Tan mal era la cosa?

—Puff. —Hizo una mueca rodando los ojos y agitando las manos—. Por ejemplo, esos comentarios que hacíamos al comienzo de algunos capítulos, ¿crees que fueron escritos? No, no. Los tuvimos que inventar sobre la hora porque teníamos las horas contadas para grabar. La mayoría de las escenas han sido improvisación nuestra. Ese maldito guionista era aún peor que el mismo autor. Teníamos que salir a comprar los tomos o revistas para saber por nuestros propios medios cómo demonios teníamos que actuar.

—¿O sea que no les daban el material para que lo leyeran?

—Claro que no, si no es el Warner Bros.

—Pues a nosotros siempre nos dan los capítulos antes de que salgan publicados. Tenemos copias de los originales. Incluso nos dan copias de capítulos que ni siquiera rodaríamos en esta primera temporada. El sujeto es un desquiciado.

—Entonces cuídalo mucho. Valdrá Oro más adelante.

—¿Oro? ¿Para qué lo quiero? Ya tengo suficiente con lo que me pagan. —Ahí, en ese instante, la bella actriz se acercó con asombro hacia su acompañante y le mostró una expresión de completa fascinación.

—¿Te pagan mucho?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo cuánto?

—Como Julia Roberts.

—No mientas, soldado. ¡Eres jodidamente rico entonces! —exclamó la actriz alzando sus brazos al cielo, causando que el jugo en su vaso se derramara un poco.

—Shh, cállate. Llamarás la atención de todos.

—¿Y no lo hacemos ahora? Todos me conocen y te apuesto a que te conocen a ti. Solo están disimulando que no nos miran atentamente. Ese el de ahí, por ejemplo. ¡Ey tú, el de bufanda negra! ¡¿Cómo estás?! —El aludido adolescente, sentado en un rincón de la sala, se encogió con vergüenza y volteó hacia otro lado. Todas las miradas se posaron en el pobre muchacho, lo que lo hizo poner de todos colores, en especial porque la estrella lo observaba desde su asiento.

—Deja de jugar con pobre chico.

—Bah, qué tiene de bueno ser famoso si no puedes avergonzar a tus admiradores. Por cierto, cuéntame, ¿cómo fue que te eligieron a ti para el papel?

—¿No es obvio? —preguntó el actor señalando su propio rostro.

—Sí, sí. Eres perfecto para el papel, te pareces y todo pero ¿cómo fue? ¿Te eligieron en cuanto te vieron?

—Algo así. Para empezar nunca me presenté a ningún casting. Me mudé a New York hace mucho, solo había venido aquí de visita para esta misma época. Estaba en una tienda, comprando un regalo más o menos presentable. Y de repente, un tipo con lentes y el cabello revuelto se acercó hacia mí (luego de estarme viendo por media hora) y me preguntó que si me gustaría ser actor.

—¿Y luego, y luego? —cuestionó la artista con mucho interés, tomando de nuevo de su juego ya casi extinto.

—Le dije «sí, claro ¿por qué no?». Me pidió mi número y dos días después, ya estaba en el estudio leyendo el guión. Me tuve que desvelar dos noches enteras para estudiarme un personaje que aparecería en seis capítulos. Imbécil —soltó un insulto a lo último, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y apoyando su brazo derecho sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—Wooo, qué emocionante. Supo que eras tú en cuanto te vio, qué emoción.

—¿Qué, y contigo no fue igual? —Volvió de nuevo su vista al frente para soltar la pregunta de la manera más apática que pudo.

—No es lo mismo. A mí solo me contrataron por tener el pelo de este color y los ojos celestes. Con el peinado adecuado y un poco de maquillaje, ¡wuala! Cualquiera se podría parecer a Kagura. La que hizo de Asuka podría haberlo hecho también, solo que ella no aceptó la miseria de paga. Hasta la de "Valiente" pudo haber interpretado mi papel. Pero no, en vez de eso, eligieron a una tonta ingenua que nunca había tenido protagonismo para clavarle un contrato de diez años (por si me quería escapar) y retenerla hasta el cansancio. —La actriz meneó la cabeza, negando con la mirada perdida en la mesa y luego pidió otro jugo al ver que ya no le quedaba casi nada.

—Si sigues comiendo y tomando así perderás la figura. Nadie te contratará si estás obesa.

—Ah, tú qué sabes. Además, por ahora estoy bien. Sé que no me llamarán en al menos cinco meses. Todos son unos desgraciados. —Daba la impresión de que la pelirroja hablaba concretamente de alguien en especial porque había apretado entre sus manos a un indefenso pedazo de pan, que se encontraba en un canastito de mimbre.

—Pues yo la verdad, nunca quise ser actor. Llegué aquí de pura casualidad.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —El galante Sargento frunció el ceño levemente por el cambio de actitud y tema de conversación de su acompañante.

—20.

—Ah, qué joven. Creí que serías más… tú sabes. Más grande.

—¿Cómo cuánto?

—Unos treinta, tal vez.

—¿Treinta? No estoy tan viejo.

—Pues lo pareces por tu actitud. No creí que te asemejaras tanto a tu personaje. En verdad eres un tipo apático.

—En eso se equivocan todos, en creer que uno no puede distanciarse de su personaje. Da la casualidad de que este mundo de famosos, a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Nunca pedí ser conocido.

—Sí… como Rivaille. —Esto último pareció haber molestado al actor.

—Y tú… no me esperaba que fueras también como tu personaje, molesta y habladora.

—Por lo menos soy simpática y no me parezco a un limón podrido.

—¿Un qué?

—Pero en serio, te pareces mucho a Rivaille. Incluso tu cabello.

—Ja. Antes de rodar, yo tenía el cabello tan largo que me llegaba hasta el codo.

—¿De verdad? —Se asombró ampliamente la estrella en tanto le traían un nuevo vaso con jugo.

—Sí —contestó él sin sacar el brazo del respaldo de la silla y con los ojos a medio cerrar—. Me obligaron a cortármelo para la serie. Solo acepté porque me dieron una buena compensación por ello.

Yui, alías Kagura, casi comenzó a lagrimear conmocionada tras escuchar esto último y luego de que le trajeran su bebida.

—¿De verdad? ¿Puedes hablarle de mí a tu autor, guionista o director? ¡Al que sea! Puedo… puedo ser rápida y ágil cuando quiero. Las escenas… las escenas de acción que se ven en los capítulos era yo. De verdad, no tenían para pagarle a un doble por lo que más de una vez me quedé en cama por dos semanas con una lesión del tamaño de una casa, pero soy perfecta para cualquier maniobra que puedas imaginar.

—No haría falta. Tenemos dobles de riesgo para eso. Ninguno interpreta esas partes por sí mismos, excepto el presumido de Zuki.

—¿Quién es Zuki?

—El rubio que hace de Armin.

De forma inmediata, la actriz soltó una risotada sonora y estridente sin ningún rastro de timidez.

—Pero si Arlert apenas se mueve, no es un chico de acción.

—Es lo que digo yo. Pero él insiste en que su personaje debe tener más acción y que deben cambiar el libreto para hacerlo participar más en las peleas. Tuvieron que bañarlo en sangre artificial en el segundo _opening_ para dejarlo contento.

Yui dejó salir una carcajada más apagada que la anterior.

—Pero qué tipo. Eso hicieron también contigo, ¿verdad? Agregaron partes para contentar a las televidentes.

—Sí. Maldita sea la hora en que me pusieron en una escena cursi, maldición. Con lo que mucho odio las películas y series románticas —confesó el actor con un gesto de asco. Yui sonrió pícaramente al ver tal acto de rabia.

—Pero fue tierno.

—Tierno mis pelotas. Tuve que fingir que me apenaba la muerte de esa zorra. Me alegra que la hayan sacado.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te agradaba?

—Por supuesto que no. Trabajar con esa mujer fue una experiencia bastante fea. Es egocéntrica, vanidosa y muy caprichosa. Hizo un escándalo solo porque no le llevaron agua saborizada a su camarín. Qué fastidio de mujer.

—Sin embargo Petra se hizo muy popular. ¿Y ustedes dos como pareja? Pufff, tendrías que ver cómo estaba la internet con eso.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. Cuando murió estaban todos muy trastornados. Pero ahora que se calmaron un poco, puedo respirar más tranquilo.

—Bah, no creo que sea tan malo, soldado.

—¿Quieres dejar de decirme "soldado"? Tengo nombre.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? Por lo que se ve has visto la serie y seguramente lees el manga ¿Cómo es que no sabes mi nombre real?

—¿Y por qué lo haría? A mí solo me interesa tu personaje. —El artista levantó una ceja con una expresión de fastidio.

—Sack Efron.

—No, no. De verdad.

Se produjo una brevísima pausa, y después de una fría y sombría mirada, declaró de forma tajante.

—Satsuma Akona.

—Satsuma… bonito nombre.

—Tú eres Yui, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Yui Nozomi, con "z". No te olvides. —Al ver la cara interrogante del actor, se apresuró a emitir una breve explicación—: Para que les hables de mí tu productora.

—Ah, sí, sí. Lo haré.

—Me conformo con ser doble o un extra o trabajar en el vestuario y la escenografía.

—¿Te gustan esas cosas?

—Me encantan, siempre quise hacer un programa de manualidades. Pero lo mejor que me han ofrecido es actuar en una película porno.

—Deberías aceptar, podrías hacerte famosa ahí.

Debo admitir que, de las veces que he seguido al actor, pocas lo he pillado haciendo bromas como estas.

—No, ni de broma. No voy a dejar que cualquiera me toque sin antes hacerle sufrir seis meses de súplica.

—¿Tanto?

—Oh sí, no soy una mujer fácil. No, no.

—Entonces…

—No tengo a nadie ahora, estoy más sola que un Tigre de Bengala. Hermosa y fiera, pero solitaria. —El joven Akoma la miró con recelo—. Bueno, como una tortuga. ¿Eso te parece mejor?

—Eres tan dramática. Sí que te pareces a tu personaje. Aunque… siempre creí que estabas con ese muchacho… el sanguinario.

—¿El sádico Okita?

—Sí, es lo típico: en el rodaje se odian, pero la realidad es que se aman.

—Ah no, no. Ese no es mi caso. Somos los mejores amigos, pero nunca podría existir nada entre nosotros. —Ella se acercó un poco, llevando su cuerpo hacia adelante y murmuró en voz baja. Casi no la pude escuchar —. Pero así sucede con Hijikata.

—¿Es… gay? —preguntó. La actriz asintió varias veces con la cabeza y luego volvió a su posición inicial—. ¿Quién lo diría?

—Sí, ¿no? Se la pasan todo el día pegados como goma de mascar. No puedes entrar al camarín de esos dos porque siempre está cerrado. —La artista hizo un gesto de sorpresa pronunciando una inaudible "u" y luego se tapó la boca.

—Qué noticia.

—¿Por qué? ¿No hay parejitas en tu elenco?

—No de ese tipo.

—Uh, cuéntame, cuéntame. —Si compararan la expresión de la pelirroja y la de un cachorro ansioso para que le lancen una pelota para jugar, de seguro no encontrarían diferencias.

—No. El chisme no me va.

—Oh, vamos. Solo un poco. Te contaré más de los que yo sé, si quieres. Para animarte.

—Ok, convénceme.

—Para empezar, nada es lo que parece en ese lugar. Okita es el mejor ejemplo. En la serie de lo ve malicioso, cruel y vengativo, pero la verdad es que no soporta la sangre ni nada que se le parezca, ni siquiera las cosas rojas. Vomita en cuanto las ve.

—No me digas —comentó el actor con tono sarcástico, mostrando su poco interés en el tema.

—Además es vegetariano y budista. El personaje lo dejó con interminables sesiones con un psiquiatra que llama a todas horas.

—Ajá.

—Y eso no es todo. El co-protagonista samurái es otro homosexual reprimido. Solo que éste sí se esfuerza por esconderlo y no sacarlo a la luz, aunque ya todos sabemos que se escurre al departamento de Koichi todas las noches.

—¿Quién es Koichi?

—Ah, cierto. Me olvido de aclararlo. Bueno, establezcamos una regla: nos hablaremos según nuestros personajes, ¿vale?

—Sí —seco y tajante respondió Satsuma.

— Koichi es Kondo. Él y Shinpachi mantienen un romance que intentan ocultarlo estando separados y alejados. Casi ni se hablan durante el rodaje pero es bien sabido que están locos el uno por el otro. Después está nuestro gran protagonista, el señooooor Gintoki —anunció con voz elevada y entusiasmada—. Ryo tiene un fuerte romance con Sa-chan. ¿Sabes de quién te hablo?

—Mmm… ¿la acosadora de pelo color lila? —Yui asintió muy pronunciadamente—. No me lo esperaba.

—¿Verdad que no? Es sumamente delicado y atento con ella. Son la pareja perfecta. Después… Bueno, está Tama-san, la chica robot. Sabes que la muy tonta es modelo, ¿no? De alguna forma se las arreglaron para que se metiera en el elenco y subiera la audiencia masculina, argumentando que no tenían mujeres "sexys". Pues ahora, se le quitará toda la figura que tiene porque está de cinco meses.

—Ajá.

—¿Y el padre? ¡Ja! A que no adivinas.

—Mmmm, déjame pensar… Yamazaki no puede ser, el tipo terrorista parece gay. El tal Madao entonces.

—No, muy lejos, soldado. Papi resulta ser Shinsuke.

—¿Y cuál es ese?

—El tipo con un ojo vendado, el malo. Takasugi.

—Ah, ése.

—Sí, vaya sorpresa. Sobre todo porque está casado con Otae. —La sonrisa pícara de la actriz se agrandó con la leve expresión de sorpresa del Sargento.

—Fue todo un escándalo. Casi cancelan la serie por ello. Es por eso que se retrasó tanto la última temporada. Fueron días horribles. Ahora está enfrentando la separación y una linda demanda. Después… a ver… después está Tsukuyo, la rubia.

—No me digas, está con el tipo que hace de Shogun.

—No, no. Él es un engreído. Se cree mucho por el personaje que le dieron. Más de una vez se fue con moretones, raspones y fracturas. Está casado y con hijos, tiene una empresa de calzoncillos muy renombrada. Por eso siempre aparecía con poca ropa, para promocionar su producto. —Hubo unas perceptibles risas por parte de la pelirroja, no así en el rostro frío e imperturbable del actor—. Pero no, la rubia del Hyakka está con el que en la serie es mi hermano, Kamui.

—Fue muy popular ese tipo.

—Sí, pero es un cretino. La engaña con Kyubei.

—La machona con un parche en el ojo.

—Oh, no sabes cuánto odia a su personaje. Ella se metió a la serie con la esperanza de lanzarse como cantante y modelo. Nada le salió más lejos, ni para una mísera entrevista la llaman. Por eso se acercó a Kamui, a ver si con eso le aumenta la fama.

—¿Y qué me dices de Katherine, la mujer medio gato?

—Querrás decir hombre. Es un tipo.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Parece lógico, ¿no? No tenían a nadie más entonces lo pusieron a él para que hiciera ese personaje. Lo hacen trabajar doble, ya que es parte de la producción. Por eso tiene poca participación.

—¿Y el terrorista?

—Él no está con nadie por ahora. Es un altanero que piensa que nadie es merecedor de su compañía. Fanfarrón. Me suspendieron dos días por desfigurarle la cara.

—Eres bastante agresiva.

—Sí, creo que me contagié de mi personaje. Bueno, ahora cuéntame tú.

—No hay mucho que contar. Mikasa resultó ser tan delicada como una flor en invierno: es dulce, amigable, muy sonriente y alegre; nada más lejos de lo que le tocó actuar. La que sí es fría y avara es Christa: nunca come con nosotros ni se reúne a los ensayos, prefiere practicar sola en casa.

—Aguarda, ¿comen en el estudio? ¿Les dan comida?

—Y desayuno también.

—Dios me libre, por favor, no te olvides de hablarles bonito de mí. Miente si es preciso.

—Ya, ya. Lo haré.

—Continúa, vamos.

—Mmmm… como ya dije, Armin es todo un temerario y presuntuoso. Es inteligente también, pero a veces muy tonto: Cambiar el libreto para que él tenga más acción me parece una ridiculez, sería imposible. Hanji en realidad no usa anteojos, tiene una vista de halcón, la que sí usa es Sasha. Ah, hablando de ella, se podría decir que ese es el único caso en el que el personaje encaja un poco con el actor. Es comilona y glotona. Pero no le gusta conversar mucho. No pierde la figura solo porque se pasa horas y horas en el gimnasio, entrenando. Es su pasión, estar siempre activa o corriendo.

—¿Y qué me dices de Eren?

—Ese tosco es tan cual como en la serie, una verdadero idiota. A sus treinta y tres años, aún vive con sus padres, este es el primer empleo verdadero que tiene, vive de fiesta en fiesta y es amante del alcohol.

La afamada artista no pudo contener una tos secuenciada y persistente, en tanto su acompañante le daba unas pocas palmadas en la espalda.

—¡¿ Treinta y tres?! ¡¿Qué come ese tipo para parecer tan joven?! En verdad parece un chiquillo de dieciséis.

—Y para colmo —continuó Satsuma, ignorando la exageración de la noticia—, esto de la fama le hizo peor. Es un fastidio.

—Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. Treinta y tres.

—Ya deja eso. No es la gran cosa.

—Y dime, ¿qué hay del guapetón de Jean?

—Serio y frío. Tiene unos cuantos tatuajes en la espalda y en las pantorrillas. Se dice que estuvo en la cárcel poco antes de empezar a filmar.

—Uuuuh, un tipo rudo. ¿Qué más?

—Em, Erwin es el tipo más simpático y carismático que jamás haya visto. El sujeto siempre sale con alguna frase graciosa o alguna payasada para hacernos reír a todos, incluso a la frívola de Hanji.

—¿Hanji es frívola?

—Sí, ¿no lo dije?

—No, solo que no necesitaba anteojos.

—Oh, sí, los rompe cada vez que puede.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le incomodan. Es… muy solitaria y ermitaña. No le gusta conversar más de lo necesario.

—Como cierta persona que conozco, ¿no?

—¿A quién te refieres?

—Nada, nada. Continúa.

—No hay nadie más.

—Aún quedan Annie, Berthold y Reiner.

—Annie es muy efusiva al hablar, le gustan mucho las bromas. Dice que quiere ser comediante.

—¿Comediante? Pero con esa cara de mala en la serie dudo que lo consiga. Le propongo un cambio, así sí conseguirá lo que quiere —rió entre dientes.

—Reiner es un físico culturista, ama el deporte, pero es un verdadero zopenco. El típico ejemplo del musculoso sin cerebro. Berthold presume mucho de tener una banda de rock con poca audiencia. Siempre viene en su motocicleta garabateada, luciendo sus pantalones de ajustados de cuerina. No se da cuenta de que le quedan realmente mal.

—¿De verdad? ¿El famoso titán colosal?

—Sí, seguramente trata de esconder algo, imagina tú qué puede ser.

—Uhhhhh —risas y más risas salían una y otra vez del bello rostro de la estrella—. ¿Y qué me dices de Ymir?

—Es la hermanastra de Christa, pero la odia, no la puede ni ver. Siempre viene gritando que quiso ser actriz para despegarse de su intelectual pariente y que su lugar de trabajo es como un castigo. También desprecia a Mikasa, no sé por qué. Ella es muy agradable con todos.

—Vaya, quién lo diría. ¿Y qué me cuentas del Sargento Rivaille?

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente de él?

—Todo. Por ejemplo, ¿cómo lo ves tú?

—Frío, aburrido, de pocas palabras; un tipo tranquilo.

—¿Fuma?

—No.

—¿Bebe?

—A veces, solo cuando está acompañado.

—¿Es agresivo? ¿Tiene mal carácter?

—No, nunca.

—¿Le gusta el deporte?

—Solo el béisbol.

—¿Cuál era su sueño de pequeño?

—Ser aviador. —Kagura estalló en risas al oírlo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué sucedió?

—Volar por todo el mundo no es tan redituable como lo podría llegar a ser un empresario administrativo.

—¿De eso trabajabas?

—Sí —afirmó de la forma más apesadumbrada y hastiada—. Seguir el camino que la familia trazó para ti, ¿no es una idiotez?

—Yo me fui de casa a los quince años por esa misma razón. Pertenezco a un dojo de artes marciales mixtas. Mi padre se esforzaba siempre en enseñarme, pero yo siempre me negué. Aprendí alguna que otra técnica, pero nada más. Mi madre en cambio, una renombrada abogada, quería que siguiera sus pasos. ¿Te imaginas? Sería lo último que haría en mi vida.

—Parece que no estamos hechos para la vida que nos han preparado y encontramos refugio en la fantasía.

—Sí, eso parece.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el cual ambos actores se miraron fijamente.

—Dame tu número de teléfono —soltó de repente el caballero—. Veré qué puedo hacer para que la productora te incluya en alguna escena.

—No creo que una pelirroja encaje bien en la trama de tu serie, pídeles que trabaje en la escenografía.

—Ok, lo que tú digas.

La actriz, muy emocionada, lo anotó rápidamente en una servilleta de papel con un bolígrafo que sacó de su bolsillo. Satsuma lo tomó en sus manos y se quedó pensativo unos cuantos segundos mirando el papel, antes de guardarlo.

—¿Por qué traes eso en tu campera?

—Los fans, siempre me piden un autógrafo y siempre se encuentran con el mismo problema: «no tengo nada con qué escribir». Por eso voy preparada con algún marcador o algo encima.

—¿No es molesto?

—No, para nada. Recibir muchos halagos y reconocimiento por mi trabajo es una de las mejores pagas que he podido tener. La gente es muy considerada y amable conmigo. Lástima que otros directores no piensen lo mismo.

Por primera vez en las dos horas que llevo observándolo, Satsuma dejó mostrar una tenue sonrisa que pecaba de sinceridad y simpatía.

—De acuerdo, yo veré que te llame alguien de algún lado.

—Oh, eso sería genial. —La extensa y deslumbrante sonrisa de la artista contrastaba ampliamente con la pequeña curva, apenas visible del actor, en sus labios.

—Y quizás, ¿por qué no? Podríamos volver a… comer algo.

—Oh, ¿será que el apuesto Sargento me está invitando a salir?

—Capitán, señorita Yorozuya, capitán. Sargento es muy poco para mí —volvió a sonreír de manera cómplice.

—De acuerdo, capitán. Acepto su propuesta de cenar o almorzar en otra ocasión.

Satsuma sonrió más secamente, pero no menos venturoso.

—Bien, tengo que irme ahora. Se supone que debía comprar las cosas para la cena y ya me ves con las manos vacías aún.

—¿Estarás aquí solo hasta Año Nuevo?

—No, me quedaré hasta que empecemos con las filmaciones. ¿Y tú qué planes tienes para estas fiestas?

—Nada, quedarme sola, en casa. Como siempre.

—¿Por qué?

—Papá murió hace 4 años y mi madre siempre está de viaje para estos días. Su nuevo esposo es piloto, así que se la pasa de un país a otro. Ella incluso ha dejado varios casos por ir detrás de él. Y no tengo hermanos.

Parecía que el rostro ensombrecido del "capitán" se había aminorado un poco. Hasta casi parecía que la miraba con tristeza.

De pie con una mano en un bolsillo del pantalón, la contempló por un largo rato. Luego, dejó el dinero sobre la mesa que rodeó para quedar frente a la actriz.

—Si quieres… puedes… es decir… bueno, ya sabes lo que voy a ofrecerte. No hagas nada estúpido como rechazarme.

—Oh, pero qué veo. ¿Una señal de cordialidad? Agradezco su acto de piedad, capitán y aceptaré con gusto pasar Noche Buena con usted, claro, si a su familia no le molesta.

—No tendrán problema con ello, son muy amigables.

—¿Y qué pasó contigo? ¿Eres la oveja negra de la familia?

—Algo así.

Yui amplió su sonrisa mirando desde abajo a su acompañante.

—No me mires así. Parezco… uno de esos lunáticos trajeados que acuden a rescatar a una damisela cuando está a punto de morir a manos de un bandido.

Ella rió ante el comentario.

—Podrías llegar a ser un buen protagonista heroico si te lo propones.

—No me interesa por ahora. Me lo pensaré si algún día me lo ofrecen. Bueno, te veré mañana, pasaré por ti a las ocho.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que vayamos a bailar Tango, ¿para qué más va a ser? Para llevarte a cenar. ¿No es lo que acordamos?

—Mmmm, lo del baile suena muy tentador.

Satsuma rió por segunda vez. Esta vez con sarcasmo.

—No, ni lo pienses.

—Oh, vamos, será divertido.

—No. Te llamaré para encontrarnos.

—¡Oye, súmate a la rumba! ¡Vamos! —gritó Yui, pero el artista se marchó con paso acelerado hacia la salida para luego tomarse un taxi, no sin antes mirar hacia el interior de los vidrios del restaurante, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

La actriz por su parte, luego de despedirlo con la mano, volteó unos instantes mirando a la mesa con un rostro iluminado y alegre. Después de unos veinte minutos se fue dando pasos danzantes y hasta con algunos pequeños brincos.

No he podido volver a presenciar otro encuentro similar entre esos dos, pero sí puedo afirmar con seguridad que la cena se concretó de forma exitosa al día siguiente, en un restaurante muy lujoso y que posteriormente se trasladó a una pista de baile "tanguera".  
Ese no fue el único de la semana. Hubo muchos otros. Según parece, la situación entre ambos se tornó poco a poco en algo más… afectuosa. Según indican las cuantiosas personas que los vieron caminando por las calles, se los podía ver tomados de la mano y hasta abrazados. También afirman que se los ha visto en situaciones de mucho acercamiento.

Después de semanas de rumores y especulaciones, ayer a las 16:24 con exactitud, la joven actriz publicó en su cuenta de Twitter una foto en la que se la ve muy amorosa con el soldado más conocido de todo Japón. Así es, a los besos y muy acaramelados. Si bien la imagen tiene poco enfoque y se los ve un poco alejados, ella nos saca de dudas al colocar lo siguiente, a modo de leyenda:

«Solo falta un día y pasaremos Navidad juntos »

El actor, ante esta foto, respondió de una forma más terminante y escueta.

«No publiques estas cosas, tonta. Te veré mañana.»

Y así, la relación no sólo se terminó de consolidar, sino que también se ha confirmado mediante las redes sociales ante más de un millón de lectores que _retwittearon_ la imagen.

Señoras y señores, esto ha sido todo por esta ocasión. No volveremos a encontrar la siguiente semana con más secretos en Detrás de las cámaras.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?

La idea de este... intento de algo xD, es relatar las publicaciones que irá haciendo este señor Stiller en su blog. Él es un paparazzi que se dedica a seguir a los famosos —en este caso los personajes de animé— y cuenta en forma de columnas periodísticas, todo lo que va descubriendo de los "actores". Prácticamente espía a las personas y luego lo publica. No es nada del otro mundo que periodistas hagan algo como esto: sacar una foto en delicadas situaciones, escribir en base a rumores, etc. Pero creo que llegar al punto de "espiar" no ha sucedido aún, ¿o sí?

Básicamente, quise meterme en la piel de una persona curiosa que gusta de saber y revelar las peculiaridades, situaciones, vivencias, etc. de los "actores".

Acá, en este alocado fic, los personajes no son personajes. En este mundo ficticio, son actores. Existe el manga creado por sus autores verdaderos y de allí sale la "serie". Se elige a las personas idóneas y éstas interpretan el papel para los cuales los han convocado. ¿Se entiende?

No pude evitar darle ese final dulzón, se los juro. En principio solo pensé en un Friendship, un encuentro solamente. Pero mi mente me juega malas pasadas y así quedó.

Bueno, el problema es que he tenido dificultades con este fic. No sé si continuarlo o no. ¿Ustedes qué dicen? El próximo sería sobre Kuroko y creo que el otro de Naruto. ¿Les interesaría seguir leyendo las conversaciones que escucha este tal Stiller?

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, queja, pregunta o duda, no duden en acudir a mí

Saludos a todos.


End file.
